


Jeankasa in a song.

by KkuraInMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: Jeankasa's drabbles and one-shots inspired by songs (songfics)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 5





	Jeankasa in a song.

**_~Opening the door is like a time machine!_ ** **_  
Dragged back into a dream discotheque~_ **

He had been invited to the bloody college Halloween party, he didn't know why he had agreed to go in the first place. Maybe it was because he had nothing else to do, it was either that or go home for the holidays. His friends had tempted him to go to one of the most recognized nightclubs in all of Trost's _“7th Heaven”_. Still, every time I took a bloody step in the obnoxious costume I'd rather be home with Mom eating omelets than lost in a dark, smelly street. They had passed through this street for maybe 5th times and still had not found their destination, it had been a bad idea to trust their companion.

**_~The mirrorball revolves above the dance floor_ ** **_  
A costume parade, someone’s Trick or Treat~_ **

_\- It's here! -_ Marco said, his best friend, the one responsible for him being dressed as half a horse today, at least he was the upper half. The imposing-looking disco loomed in front of them, the building was old from the early years of the founding of the university city, the bright lights of the mirror balls escaped seeking freedom through the small tinted glass windows almost glued to the ceiling and through the semi-open doors guarded by two monstrous-looking guards, literally. Whoever came up with dressing up the guards as a zombie did a good job. Pumpkins decorated the long stairs and colorful cobwebs hung from the ceiling creating a gloomy atmosphere. After verifying their identity, they walked slowly down the dark hallway lit by neon lights and covered in artificial mist while the trendy disco song was playing over the top of the speakers, the odd couple kissing and something else in some corner of the hall. They seemed like part of the decor. The warped mouth of a titan was the gateway to the main hall.

**_~Halloween night!_ ** **_  
Midnight Boogie night!  
The pumpkins are calling for me to  
Come, clap your hands! Shake your hips!  
Tonight, everyone will be silly!~_ **

The track invited him to go crazy - _Weren't we going to meet the boys?_ He asked, " _Connie and Sasha must be around here too, right?" I imagine you told them we had already arrived?_ \- He had to raise his voice and get close enough to the boy with black hair and freckled face to be able to make himself heard over the music. They entered the tide of people in crazy costumes when Marco replied _\- Jean, I see you quite anxious, you should relax, it is a holiday! Look! They are there!_ \- His gaze went to the bar served by the man grumpy look and dress soldier serving drinks with a unique ability. Connie and Sasha greeted happily, they both had a beer in their hands and were dressed to match like some fashionable kpop group, next to them Armin and Eren who was dressed the same as the previous two; pretty cool and original outfits that stood out among vampires, clowns, and classic zombie. Historia was dressed as Michael Jackson in a shiny black coat and a sequined glove; Armin's girlfriend Annie wore a pirate outfit; Zeke, Eren's older brother who they used to play baseball with after school, wore a gorilla suit and his girlfriend a calm-looking girl named Pieck sported some kind of monster and struggled to walk on his hands and feet to “keep theatricality ” the list of great costumes among his friends added and continued, he began to believe that the worst costume was his, if only he had chosen the ridiculous prince costume 

Then something or someone caught his attention, the beautiful girl with dark eyes and black hair presented as Eren and Zeke's younger sister, dressed in a beautiful and erotic black angel costume, if that was what death looked like, Jean would have died a thousand times without hesitation. The jet-colored feathers of the wings framed her figure, the garters that ran down her long, pale legs ending in red heels, it was sin in person as if it were illegal just to observe her. After the presentations with the heat of the conversation, they began to drink the colorful concoctions presented as _"Halloween Delights"_ in glasses decorated with dark motifs, most likely a mixture of all the remains of bottles that were leftover from the preparation of other drinks, something that it got to the head too fast. Jean would have lied if he said that he had not noticed the way Mikasa looked at him, he knew he was attractive, the university had found him measuring 1.90 cm and with well-defined muscles by sport, if the black angel wanted to sin with him tonight, he was nobody to deny it. Soon enough everyone started to disappear enjoying their own Halloween nights that's when Mikasa took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, around him everyone was dancing madly, in a whirlwind of rhythm. Jean was surprised, in addition to the looks she had not directed a single word with the brunette, but her movements and touches made it seem as if they had known each other for a lifetime. His sweaty hands went gently to the girl's hips, depositing on the black lace of the dress, he began marking the rhythm of the song while the lights pointed them generating an intimate and sensual atmosphere.

**_~We don’t need words_ ** **_  
Just forget about unpleasant things  
A carnival that happens once a year  
The ghosts are free only for today~_ **

When the smoke machines started filling the dance floor, l as delicate hands of Mikasa covered with beautiful gloves that left exposed her red nails pointed headed toward his face, pulling him, inviting him to kiss her. His tongue cleverly tangled with the girl's doing her own love dance. He was not a saint, but he was not used to doing this with someone he just met, the blush on his cheeks and the sweat running down his forehead and his hairline making things hot; the attraction between the two was imminent, like two opposite poles of a magnet facing each other. A one-night stand was not a bad thing, as long as you did not know the brother of the girl he'd tonight. The memory of Eren, his college partner, came to his memory and that turned Jean's stomach, it is true that they did not always get along, but was this not a betrayal of the codes of friendship? And then there was Zeke, he didn't know Eren's older brother that well, but he had been kind to teach him the best pitches; If he and these boys' sister fell in love here, wasn't it problematic? The air was electrified, the brunette's bite to his lips brought him back to reality. 

**_~We can become anything in this Fantasy world!_ ** **_  
Wishes, come true! With a single night’s magic~_ **

The girl pulled away from him looking into his eyes, breathing became increasingly difficult - _What was your name?_ \- She asked, then a laugh came from her rosy and appetizing lips. " _Jean,_ " he replied, whispering into the girl's ear, the scent of her perfume filling his nostrils.

\- _So, Jean, why don't you buy me a drink and let's see where the night takes us-_ Holding hands they went up the stairs to the bar on the 2nd floor of the disco; the red armchairs stood out against the black walls, the purple carpet and the chandeliers that decorated each table. The second floor was much quieter than the first, the background music where the shouts of joy were silenced as if they were submerged underwater, the surrounding air blessed. Many couples were accommodated between the sofas carrying the most intimate things, beyond imagination.

**~Halloween night!** **  
Cheek time! Fall in love!  
Before the tune changes…  
Come, step out once again  
If you want to meet her, be prominent~**

Jean bought some mojitos at the request of the goddess in black who accompanied him and they sat under the neon sign that said " Trick or Treat " in purple letters. His shy nature contrasted with the excitement of the pleasant and intense night, exchanging numbers was the next logical step in his itinerary but before he knew it, the girl was on his lap continuing what they had left on the dance floor, the blood of his body heated up to the maximum possible, her body taking electricity to the next level, he could feel Mikasa's exposed skin with his fingers, the brightness that her cleavage like stars in a starry sky, there was no reasoning only in the feeling of living, of being free while the feelings were awakened little by little. In one blink they were both walking urgently towards the exit and in another, they had already disappeared from the carnival of ghosts

**_~When the dawn comes_ ** **__  
The people kissing  
Are just the two of us  
Love is always a strong attraction~**

It would be an open secret that Marco was left without half of his costume that night and Eren was too drunk to realize that his sister didn't come home with them that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Halloween Night- AKB48 (You can watch the MV if you want atmosphere)  
> This is my first Jeankasa fanfiction collection and also my first AO3 fanfiction collection. (I have the same fanfic in Spanish)  
> My English is basic so be nice if you find a misspelling. (you can tell me and I fix it)  
> Feel free to comment or ask for something. Any idea is welcome.


End file.
